


In Your Face

by BrutalWarElf



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift to moonshieldx for the Hearts and Guts exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is in all likelihood my last contribution to the fandom. It's been great, and I'd like to thank everyone for their amazing support!

They never spoke about this strange habit that had developed over the course of the last year. It was a rare occurrence, but happened frequently enough for it to become a pattern. They relied on chance for this spontaneous event, too, but Toki seemed to have a sixth sense for the timing. This time around, Skwisgaar found himself expecting Toki to creep into his hotel room without a word, eyes fixed on the TV, his face half obscured by the choppy hair that swung limply with his movements. In all honesty, it was why he turned on the TV in the first place.

The only appeal of the generic porn playing on the screen, when he thought about it, was seeing it through Toki’s eyes, watching his expression flit between shame and want, mild horror and burning arousal. Toki still possessed the innocence needed to make the base act of watching a pizza delivery guy and a babysitter fuck each other seem thrilling. Skwisgaar had seen it all, done it all, but watching him get worked up over it made it magical again. Perhaps it wasn’t even about making the porn magical again. Perhaps it was just Toki, and his paradoxical nature and sexuality that Skwisgaar wanted to see more of.

He had little doubt that the occasions where Toki would invite himself into Skwisgaar’s room and lounge on the bed with him were the only ones in which Toki indulged in this sort of depravity. For him, seeing another person do it probably made it less of a hurdle in his mind. Flipping to those channels of his own initiative might otherwise still feel like condemning himself to hell?

It was a quiet night in their busy tour schedule for once, a moment to breathe between hopping cities or countries altogether. There was no show tonight, and though Skwisgaar was grateful for a reprieve from his all-consuming need to achieve, to better himself with every performance, it was rather dull to spend the night without the company of either groupies or his band mates.

The pizza delivery guy and the babysitter reached an uninspired climax without Toki showing his face, and Skwisgaar wondered whether he wanted an early night, or whether the barrier of the hotel room door was such that he didn’t dare to cross it.

In their apartment, where this arrangement first took shape, sharing a room meant, besides awkwardness, frequent eyefuls of something or other and irritation, a heightened sense of each other’s presence, moods and desires throughout the day. He missed that, on tour. Their closeness, their chemistry, was what for the most part made them excel as musicians.

Resigning himself to an uneventful jack-off, Skwisgaar flipped through the channels in search for something a little more exotic. He paused, interest piqued, at a platinum blonde woman wearing not only a skimpy, studded leather bikini that left her massive boobs out and patent leather thigh highs, but also a sizeable strap on dildo. She seemed intent to take a tattooed young man with it, who knelt before her on some sort of pedestal, tied with his arms behind his back to the ceiling.

He lowered the TV’s remote, and sat back against the pillow propped against the headboard. Perhaps it was best that Toki wasn’t here, after all. Skwisgaar wasn’t sure what the boy would make of this. So far he had kept their viewing relatively clean and vanilla. The lady circled her sub, blonde ponytail swinging and leather creaking. She murmured promises to him about being inclined to destroy his ass if he was a good boy and did as she asked him first, all the while caressing him with a riding crop. Skwisgaar wasn’t sure who he identified with more, but it wasn’t long before his cock hardened in his jeans, either in response to the filthy commands of the Mistress, the pleas of her slave, or both.

The creak of the leather and the occasional crack of the whip masked the sound of the door opening. Toki did not quite look at him as he darted across the room to settle on the other side of the king-sized bed, and Skwisgaar wondered whether he should address this change in the usual proceedings. He glanced over at where Toki lay on his belly, feet in the air, and his chin propped up in his hands. Did Toki’s eyes seem wider than usual? Was that expression horrified on mainly fascinated? Should he intervene on behalf of his protégé’s innocence? 

Skwisgaar was distantly relieved Toki hadn’t caught him with his dick out just yet – that made it a little easier to speak up. He never had, before. Speaking was not part of the deal. They’d watch the porn until one of them couldn’t stand it anymore, jack off pretending there wasn’t someone else in the same room – on the same bed – doing the same, and go their separate ways. The entire act, like the other’s presence, went unacknowledged at all cost, within the room, and especially without.

‘We could watch something else, if this ams too much,’ Skwisgaar ventured quietly over the sounds of the young man moaning around the strap on he’d been ordered to suck. He held up the remote.

Toki’s eyes briefly slid back and forth between Skwisgaar’s face and the screen.

‘Nei,’ he whispered, barely audible, with a feverish expression. The fervent shake of his head was clearer, and Skwisgaar put the remote back down.

Toki shifted restlessly; his subconscious search for friction against the mattress calling attention to what the vivid images were doing to both of them. While the Mistress gently caressed her slave’s back with the crop on screen, Toki watched him salivate around her cock, to get it as wet as possible, with a slack expression.

‘Herregud,’ he murmured, his breath coming in shallow pants.

Skwisgaar palmed himself through the grey fabric of his jeans, enthralled by his friend’s obvious arousal more than the porn flick. Toki usually waited for him to start touching himself, the way he looked for Skwisgaar’s approval and leadership in anything, and today was no different. It took him less than half a minute to settle with his back against the headboard, mirroring Skwisgaar’s position, and gingerly knead his erection through his pants.

The soft curses he uttered in his mother tongue while doing so were new, and Skwisgaar found himself wondering if he should overstep the boundaries they’ve kept up between them altogether. It would be glorious to see Toki experience this sort of thing first hand – for the first time, probably – and he could make it happen.

‘Tokis,’ he called softly, and Toki’s head snapped around, their gazes met. ‘Gets the belt from my bathrobe.’

Toki stared him down with his pale eyes, then wordlessly pushed himself off the bed. He tried to adjust his cock in his pants as he crossed the room, and Skwisgaar failed to suppress a smirk of greedy anticipation. Casually moving to the side of the bed on his knees, he waited to see what Toki would do, if he read him correctly, if there was any doubt as to who would assume what role.

Skwisgaar held out his hands in front of him, challenging Toki with a look to see if he would give up the fluffy white length of rope, or do something else with it entirely. To be honest, either would have suit Skwisgaar fine, but he couldn’t hold back a pleased gasp when Toki took his hands to bring them behind his back. He lashed Skwisgaar’s wrists together, not ungently, but with a certain compelling urgency behind it.      

Driven by the kind of consuming desire that made inhibitions fall away like nothing else, Toki dropped his jeans halfway down his thighs. He repeated the demand he’d heard on screen word for word, probably because he would not know how else to ask for it, making a shiver of delight run up Skwisgaar’s spine. It sounded so twisted coming from this seemingly innocent kid, but the unholy glee in his voice was unmistakeable, and it made Skwisgaar’s cock twitch against the fabric still restraining as he bent forward.

Toki brushed his dark blond bangs behind his ears, and, with an intent expression and deliberate movements, lined up his cock with Skwisgaar’s parted lips. Perhaps he didn’t know it yet, but he was made for this, controlling both their movements with his strong body.

While he kept the talk to a minimum, too busy gasping at the new sensations of sliding his cock in and out of Skwisgaar’s mouth, at knotting his hands in pale blond hair and tugging at it, the TV provided the most obscene backdrop they could have imagined for this encounter.

Gagging noises, and pleased giggles punctuated by playful whacks from the TV sounded louder than either of them, but got pushed to the back of Skwisgaar’s mind as he focussed on working his mouth with as much skill as he possessed. It was a matter of personal pride, as well as an investment in future encounters, he supposed.

In the back of his mind a more sensible part of himself balked at the thought of future encounters, but as a flood of semen filled his mouth on the heels of jerky thrusts, he knew.

Like with their shared instrument, he was going to show Toki every trick in the book. It was going to be interesting to see exactly how compatible they were on every front. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Nursehelena for beta-reading this.


End file.
